


Motherly Love

by Cuntspiracy



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 10th Century, AU, Cheating, Coercion, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Forbidden, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Taboo, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuntspiracy/pseuds/Cuntspiracy
Summary: Due to Esther's disturbing infatuation with her son Niklaus and psychological coercion, they end up having "sex" one morning. As such, Esther ends up cheating on her husband with her own son.
Relationships: Esther Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Kudos: 30





	Motherly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just like in "My Dear Son", he is 20 years of age in this story.

It was a bright Sunday morning, as Esther started to climb out of the bed she shared with Mikael. She was careful enough not to disturb him as she headed to where her son, Niklaus's hut was.

"Niklaus...are you awake?" Esther whispered as she entered the hut. She watched his handsome form fast asleep. In so many ways he reminded her of herself, but also his father, Ansel. She realized how obsessive she became regarding her son and she knew how unhealthy this was. Watching him in the nude from afar. Licking her lips at the sight of her son's monstrous length. Tricking him into letting her touch him and claiming it was motherly. Molesting him in the sleep while he's none the wiser. She also knew the effects this would all have on him. But did she care? Was she this selfish and disgusting? She didn't want to think about that anymore.

As she walked closer to him; she noticed his erect penis. No doubt due to morning wood. All the more reason to touch him. However, she never went this far. A few kisses and caressing his body, sure, but not this. What kind of mother would she be if she didn't help her son in need? She thought, trying to rationalize her perversion.

"My dear Niklaus, I am only here to help. Do not fight me or get scared." Esther murmured as she slowly undressed her son, already salivating like the perverted mother that she truly was. Esther leaned her chest against his arm as she started to pump his shaft. She heard him moan a bit and stir frustrated in his sleep. "Shh. Niklaus. It will be more enjoyable soon. Do not be so greedy." Esther whispered against Niklaus's lips as she meshed her pink ones against his red ones, hungrily sucking his tongue and running her tongue over his lips a couple of times. A trail of saliva followed soon after as she parted with his lips. He sighed at the loss of this strange contact and warmth.

"You are quite the deep sleeper. Much like your father Ansel." Esther laughed a bit as she continued to stroke her son's enlarged cock. When it started leaking precum, she knew it was time to get on. "Now this will be a bit strange Niklaus...so bear with me." Esther spoke hesitantly as she mounted on top of Niklaus and lifted her night gown. She grabbed his thick shaft hostage and submerged his cock deep inside her heated and experienced pussy as she let out a soft moan. This act was just enough to wake him up.

"M-mother...what are you doing!?" Niklaus shrieked as Esther quickly covered his mouth.

"I know what this might look like Niklaus, but it is not what you think. Let me explain." Esther stated, waiting for him to settle back down into the bed. "Now then...when I came in here, I asked you if you were awake. When you did not reply...I decided to take a closer look. What I found was your affliction and because I am your mother, I only wanted to relieve you of it." She explained.

"My affliction?" Niklaus questioned.

"Yes. This perversion you have been afflicted with my dear son, but I am here to help you with it." Esther replied as she rocked back and forth on his hybrid cock, keeping her hands steady on each side. She wanted him to be quiet already and enjoy it as much as she was. It seemed to have worked because all he did was moan which she joined in.

As he started to keep up with her pace, he questioned her again. "Mother...this does not seem right." He felt queasy but also embarrassed. This was his fault after all.

"Niklaus....at times the right thing might not seem right but it is right. I'm aiding you with this perversion of yours. Which I did not have to do but I want to as your mother. Feel grateful." Esther grunted as she flipped their positions, now looking up at him, and began rubbing her lips against his flushed neck. She continued to rock her hips against his. To her surprise, he began to thrust his hips against hers as well, speeding up which accelerated her breathing.

"In that case....I appreciate it mother. I-I apologize for my deviancy. I will make it up to you." Niklaus mumbled against her perky breasts, lifting her fully erected nipple with a pinch and suckling the other against his lips, as he made powerful thrusts.

She decided to let herself go. It can't be helped. He would have taken over anyway at some point. Esther knew she couldn't continue to moan at this pitch or else Mikael would wake up. She leaned and brought her forehead against his, ravishing his lips; effectively tuning down her moan's frequency. This in turn made him moan back against her lips while running his hands under and over her breasts glistening in his saliva.

"Your father will wake up soon. We need to quicken this process." Esther stressed out every word with a moan as she tightened her inner walls, milking his shaft, and getting him to cum. She placed her legs tightly against his lower back. Niklaus removed his hands from her breasts and gripped her legs, tossing them over his shoulders, and leaning in closer so he could hit her much deeper.

He felt myself knotting instead her almost like...like an animal...like a dog but he was unaware of what it was. Esther could feel her own son's balls swelling instead her. She knew what this meant due to Ansel. After this process, she couldn't pull herself out of him until he let go. With these faster, rougher, and quite frankly animalistic thrusts from her son, Esther felt herself becoming undone. She couldn't take this anymore. Esther felt a bubbling surge of shock filling her core and before she could announce it...."I-I'm...I feel it. I'm going to cum!" She yelled against his neck, stifling her loud moan. As he felt her orgasm ripple through him and his balls soaked in her cum; he shot multiple steamy strands of his load inside her soon after. Niklaus let out a pleasurable groan against her neck, remembering not to wake his father.

"We have to clean up before he wakes up. Get on up Niklaus." Esther replied coughing due to her strained voice, as she rolled out of bed, and struggled getting up. Her knees began to wobble and she felt an unimaginable pain between her legs. _I am not complaining. This slight discomfort was surely worth it. Much better than Mikael ever was. Then again Mikael does not possess my son's inhuman penis, strength, or stamina._ Esther pointed out.

"How are you so resilient mother? I knocked you up not even a second ago and here you are, good as new." Niklaus grunted as he turned to his side, watching her. He didn't feel like getting up. It had to due with the fact that he was simply lazy. It wasn't due to exhaustion despite this being his first time and with his mother at that. Something he didn't really want to dwell on about. It made him sick to his stomach whenever he dwelled too long on that subject during this whole ordeal.

"Niklaus, that is quite disgusting. I'm your mother. Refrain from such comments." Esther snapped at him as she shook her head and gestured for him to get up. "If you do not get up Niklaus, I will make you." She calmly stated, putting on her lavender night gown. "We need to take a bath. After that, you can go back to sleep. I will make up an excuse so you do not have to go with Mikael and the boys today hunting. Deal?"

As soon as she uttered those words, Niklaus was up in a heartbeat and ready to go. "Deal. Lead the way mother." He gestured as he followed behind her. At least he would have more time to sleep and process everything that just happened. He didn't understand one bit and it frustrated him. But a day off from Mikael was worth _some_ of it; even that some was a stretch.


End file.
